


Путь любви

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, 5 не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, 6 не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; 7 все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит. - Послание к Коринфянам, которое цитирует Эдвард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь любви

**Author's Note:**

> Есть отсылка к тексту http://archiveofourown.org/works/7059541 (Я очень благодарен, что вы успели, сэр)
> 
> ***  
> 1 Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий. 2 Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви, — то я ничто. 3 И если я раздам все имение мое и отдам тело мое на сожжение, а любви не имею, нет мне в том никакой пользы.
> 
> 4 Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, 5 не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, 6 не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; 7 все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит.
> 
> 8 Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится. 9 Ибо мы отчасти знаем, и отчасти пророчествуем; 10 когда же настанет совершенное, тогда то, что отчасти, прекратится. 11 Когда я был младенцем, то по-младенчески говорил, по-младенчески мыслил, по-младенчески рассуждал; а как стал мужем, то оставил младенческое. 12 Теперь мы видим как бы сквозь тусклое стекло, гадательно, тогда же лицем к лицу; теперь знаю я отчасти, а тогда познаю, подобно как я познан. 13 А теперь пребывают сии три: вера, надежда, любовь; но любовь из них больше.
> 
>  
> 
> 13 If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. 2 And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. 3 If I give away all I have, and if I deliver up my body to be burned,[a] but have not love, I gain nothing.
> 
> 4 Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant 5 or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful;[b] 6 it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. 7 Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.
> 
> 8 Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. 9 For we know in part and we prophesy in part, 10 but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away. 11 When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways. 12 For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I have been fully known.
> 
> 13 So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.

Они не виделись целую жизнь и ещё немного. Несколько десятков чужих жизней назад, если быть точным.  
В каюте темно. Приятный сумрак, который должен был бы сделать их ближе друг к другу, сейчас только раздражает. Горацио хотел бы видеть, как изменился Эдвард. Тот, наверное, не хочет быть увиденным. Он читает донесение с лупой, и было бы правильно зажечь лампы. Но тогда игра света и теней безжалостно сделает морщины глубже.  
\- Раньше, Хорнблауэр, вас было непросто убедить в необходимости утаивать часть правды.  
В сумраке заметна разве что седина на висках, хотя... Хотя Горацио не видит и её. Ему достаточно бритвенно-острого взгляда.  
От привычных строгих ноток сразу становится тепло и уютно.  
\- Да, сэр, - улыбка появляется сама собой, но Горацио уже лучше умеет сдерживать себя, почти сразу вернув лицу приличествующее выражение. - Но Ирландия сейчас бурлит. И более четверти флота-ирландцы.  
\- И правда о Хэммонде вызвала бы волнения.  
\- Да, сэр, что бы сыграло только на руку Бонапарту, - Горацио плевать, как на мнимое согласие Эдварда, так и на Бонапарта.  
\- Бонапарт принёс бы ирландцам одни беды и кровы. Вот почему Англия вправе требовать от них верности.  
Ничего не изменилось, хотя изменилось все. Горацио пытается не обращать внимания на страсть и ярость, которыми Эдвард делится так же щедро, как и всегда. Но в этот раз, не только ярость, но и страсть направлены в сторону. Так стреляет незаряженная пушка.  
\- Да, сэр. Хотя... - игра в непослушание, которая в этот вечер останется только игрой.  
Горацио снова спорит с сэром Пеллью, только теперь немного иначе. Почти на равных. Зная, что будет услышан, зная, что будет понят, зная, что не будет выгнан с позором за ослушание, и от этого ещё больнее ранит недоверие погашенных свечей.  
\- Что?  
Испытание не закончится никогда.  
Раньше Эдвард встал бы так близко, что качнувшись будто случайно, можно было бы поцеловать. Теперь между ними несколько шагов.  
\- Полагаю, верность проще заслужить, чем требовать.  
Эдвард требовал от него невозможного равно в бою и в постели, и Горацио был счастлив преодолевать себя. В это была правда и вызов - быть лучше, много лучше того, чем было бы достаточно. Вечно корить себя за неудачи, и вечно получать прощение.  
Эдвард никогда не требовал верности. Он всегда был тем, кому невозможно не быть верным.  
\- Когда я был младенцем, то по-младенчески говорил, по-младенчески мыслил, по-младенчески рассуждал: а как стал взрослым, то оставил младенческое.  
Эдвард будто изменил правила игры, либо изменился сам. Он задаёт загадку, которую Горацио не в силах разгадать. Да и надо ли, если Эдвард делает эти два шага вперёд и становится так же близко, как когда-то давно.  
Горацио кажется, что он может рассмотреть слезы в глазах этого бесстрашного вояки.  
Почему? Неужели Эдвард не забыл, не отбросил в сторону все, что было между ними, как неудобную память о неудобном прошлом? Неужели осталось между ними тень понимания и тоска по тому, что невозможно вернуть?..  
\- Сэр?  
\- Знаете, Хорнблауэр, тяжело отцу видеть, как его дети взрослеют.  
\- Боюсь, я не понял вас, сэр, - губы упрямо сжимаются в линию. Вся теплота воспоминаний разбивается о камень этой фразы и брызгами оседает вокруг. Сцепив руки за спиной, Горацио смотрит прямо в глаза человеку, в чьих объятиях провёл не один вечер. - Я не понимаю сэр, при чем здесь отцовские чувства? Или вы хотите сказать, что между нами всегда были именно они?  
Стоило бы остановиться - Горацио не имеет права отчитывать капитана так же, как отчитывал бы провинившегося мичмана, но глаза затмевает ярость незаслуженной обиды. Говорить приходится тихо, чтобы не услышал часовой за дверью, но шёпот выходит отнюдь не нежным.  
\- После того, как, - на мгновенье у Горацио перехватывает дыхание. Слишком явно он помнит, что происходило между ними. Ни одна добродетельная супруга не согласилась бы на такие ласки. Да и Горацио никогда не смог бы потребовать от женщины того, что отдавал сам, добровольно, не получая от этого ничего, кроме щемящего удовольствия. - После того, как вы имели меня, как портовую шлюху, разве что не на глазах у всей команды, вы говорите, что смотрите на меня, как отец на взрослеющего ребёнка?

Весь разговор больше напоминает фарс. Он лжив от начала и до конца.  
Лжив, потому что они должны не говорить. Вернее сначала говорить, но потом... Потом Горацио должен облизнуть губы и сказать непристойное: "Простите меня, сэр".  
В искренность этого извинения они не поверили бы оба. В нем был бы другой смысл и другой огонь.  
Сегодня они разойдутся, едва кивнув друг другу на прощание. Эдвард понял это сразу, как только будущий капитан зашёл в каюту.  
Горацио начал меняться, уже почти перестав быть тем легкомысленным юношей. Остаётся только каждый раз надеяться, что удача будет с ним до конца.  
Эдвард хватается за разговор об ирландцах, как за спасательный канат, надеясь, что яростью выгонит из души нежность.  
Получается разве что на пару фраз. Достаточно даже не услышать - увидеть, почувствовать, как теперь рассуждает этот вчерашний мичман, и становится ясно, что он больше никогда доверчиво не прижмётся кучерявой головой к плечу. Никогда больше Эдвард не сможет обнять его и успокоить невинной уловкой про новую форму. Никогда - страшное слово.  
Эдвард будет жить и знать, что где-то посреди волн есть корабль с юным капитаном, чей первый лейтенант ловит каждое его слово и смотрит столь влюблённым взглядом, что остается только посочувствовать. Даже обладая своим капитаном сейчас, он никогда не получит Горацио Хорнблауэра, который стрелялся на берегу, никогда не получит юношу, приходящего за утешением.  
Если первый лейтенант будет достаточно опытен, то сможет подарить Горацио прощение, которого тому все ещё не хватает иногда. Наверное, не хватает, наверняка не хватает.  
"Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится"...  
Слова - придуманные как раз на этот случай. Когда должен отпустить, сам подкинув на ладонях. Когда уже отпустил, но все ещё кажется, что можно вернуть. Когда знаешь, что, вернув, не простишь ни себя, ни того, кто вернулся.  
"Любовь никогда не перестаёт, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится". Все перестанет существовать, кроме осознания, что мальчик вырос. Его мальчик вырос и больше никогда не станет прежним - известный круг вещей, который никогда раньше, не был столь болезненно явным.  
\- Когда я был младенцем, то по-младенчески говорил, по-младенчески мыслил, по-младенчески рассуждал...  
Как бы удержать себя. Как бы перестать смотреть на эти упрямо сжатые губы и ключицы, наглухо укрытые кителем, жилетом, рубашкой. Будто Горацио боится того, что было между ними раньше и так защищает себя. Защищает своим грубым бестактным вопросом, тут же приоткрывая себя по-юношески недоверчивого.  
Интересно, когда они смогут говорить без почти физической необходимости отгородиться друг от друга?..  
"Теперь мы видим как бы сквозь тусклое стекло, гадательно, тогда же лицем к лицу".  
Когда Эдвард посмеет забыть юношу в распахнутой рубашке, который смазывал стёртые в кровь ладони? Или когда признается себе уже в том, что не желает забывать, а лучше позволит себе наслаждение видеть, помнить и знать. Сравнивать прежнее с нынешним, пытаться заглянуть в будущее и не испытывать при этом боли.  
Горацио продолжает отповедь злую и яростную. Иногда, он даже кажется взрослым, но больше всего хочется ответить на его непонимание простым признанием души: "Я надеюсь, поймёшь".  
Эдвард хочет сейчас, чтобы происходящее в нем стало понятным для Горацио, но пока можно только мечтать, что когда-нибудь, мальчик вспомнит этот разговор. Что когда-нибудь, они будут говорить снова.  
И все равно Эдвард не может не восторгаться яростью и огнём, столь похожими на свои собственные.  
Печаль и тоска сменяются щемящей радостью. Столь неуместная улыбка однозначно даёт понять, что Эдвард не принимает злые слова всерьёз.

Оказывается, что ладонь Горацио загрубела. Исчерпав слова, он закрыл улыбку Эдварда рукой, будто так она перестала бы быть. Меньше всего Эдвард думал, что потом последует не-поцелуй-через-ладонь, а потом, что Горацио сцепит руки за спиной и поцелует ещё раз, в самый уголок губ. Так быстро, что Эдвард не успевает ни обнять, ни ответить.  
Откашлявшись, Горацио натягивает шляпу и выходит, хлопнув дверью, чуть сильнее, чем следует.  
Похоже, что срывать злость непонимания человеческих отношений, он будет на команде или, во что верится больше, на первом лейтенанте.  
Пожав плечами, Эдвард наливает себе немного виски. Жалеть чужих лейтенантов он не собирается совершенно.  
“Любовь все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит”.  
Интересно, если когда-нибудь мистер Буш придёт за разрешением умереть вместо своего командира, у Эдварда хватит совести и силы воли запретить?..

 

***  
Сложно перестать чувствовать себя мичманом, даже, когда уже много лет не подчиняешься напрямую.  
Ожидая встречи, Горацио придирчиво изучает свое отражение в зеркале:  
залысины стали только больше. Хорошо, что хоть от животика на время удалось избавиться. В любом случае из зеркала на него смотрит носатый и весьма потрепанный жизнью тип.  
Сэра Пеллью время тоже не пощадило, только есть ли Горацио дело до того, как выглядит его адмирал?  
Услышав шаги, Горацио оборачивается, чтобы отвесить церемониальный поклон. На половину издевка, на половину демонстрация того, что он научился не застывать в нелепой позе, как ощипанный гусь.  
Общего воспоминания достаточно, чтобы губы сэра Пеллью чуть тронула улыбка.  
Горацио иногда кажется, что он сам разучился улыбаться давным-давно.

Перекатывая в бокалах вино, они говорят ни о чем. Обсуждая последние сплетни, просто заполняют воздух комнаты словами. Умением вести светские беседы, Горацио тоже овладел в совершенстве. По крайней мере, ему хотелось бы так думать. Они немного говорят о погибшей Марие, о леди Барбаре и едва - о ребенке. Этот разговор пуст и неприятен Горацио - он пришел за другим.

Он пришел за пением досок под ногами, хлесткими ударами волн - насмешкой бога - и строками Библии. Теми самыми, которые выкинули его со шканцев в прошлое, в укутанную сумраком каюту, в собственный гонор, в сэра Пеллью, столь не похожего на себя привычного. В тихие слова, не имевшие тогда ни малейшего смысла и в тихое же пожелание когда-нибудь понять.  
Кажется, читая матросам тринадцатую главу послания к Коринфянам, уже на второй строке Горацио просчитал, что именно надо приказать, чтобы послушный его руке фрегат отправился к одному туманному острову: матросы, боцамны, лейнетанты… даже мачты, паруса и волны послушали бы его. Ветер обещал быть попутным, все было бы совсем не сложно. Потом - не более чем трибунал. Неужели он может быть страшнее, чем осознание, накатывавшее на Горацио с каждой строкой?  
Что может быть хуже, собственного срывающегося голоса и паники, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Каждая новое слово - проклятие понимания, проклятие осознания собственной неправоты. Проклятие времени.  
В каюте, скрытые в узорном столе, лежали приказы адмиралтейства. Капитан - Бог на корабле, но он посажен на очень короткий поводок.  
Тогда Горацио впервые понял, что хочет жить. Что ему надо вернуться, чтобы состоялась очередная встреча. Чтобы успеть сказать.

Поэтому сейчас его тяготит разговор ни о чем, ведь он отнимает время.  
Горацио причиняет боль, что время объединило их, сделав разницу в возрасте незначительной. Горацио больше не имеет права быть мичманом. Он не имеет права на слабости, на человечность и тем более на себя.  
Поэтому он смотрит в окно, зная, что сейчас скажет то, ради чего не приехал тогда:  
\- Я смотрю сквозь тусклое стекло сейчас... Или, наоборот? У меня больше нет знания, пусть мне и кажется, что я понял.  
Горацио произносит эти слова в пустоту стекла, потому что боится обернуться. Если бы он мог стать тем капитаном, которого в нем видел Эдвард, то смог бы быть смелым, но он не может.  
В нем недостаточно смелости сбежать, даже когда он слышит, как Эдвард встает. Как гулко и тяжело звучат его шаги. Горацио даже не может оставаться взрослым, а проваливается куда-то в пропасть прошлого. Может быть, даже в себя настоящего. В юного мичмана, который, почувствовав объятие, откидывает голову на плечо.  
Эдвард обнимает его со спины и Горацио накрывает его ладонь своей, понимая, что руки загрубели так же, как и душа.  
Они стоят, обнявшись, пока уединение не нарушает стук в дверь.  
Разорвав прикосновение, Горацио еще успевает развернуться и мазнуть губами по старческой щеке. Впрочем, он никогда не задумывался красив ли сэр Пеллью, и не собирается делать этого сейчас.


End file.
